thief
by rumput langit
Summary: Zidane Tribal, 16 tahun. Seorang pencuri muda yang disewa untuk mengambil sebuah benda di istana Alexandria. Tak diduga takdir mempertemukannya dengan seseorang. Shonen-ai, yaoi, author newbie, typos, dll. Pair : Kuja - Zidane.


**rumput langit** : Hai, salam kenal. Saya author baru di ffn. Dan memulai berkarir di fandom ff IX Indonesia ( I love ff IX). Btw, Sepi yaa, gaa ada fanfic yaoi di fandom ini (yang straight juga kurang). Tapi jangan khawatir, karena saya akan meramaikan fandom ini dengan fik YAOI milik saya. #tebar confeti#

Itu juga klo ada yang mo baca sih...

.

**Disclaimer : Square Enix**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, little humor.**

**.**

**Warning : Creature fik dengan setting canon (yang diutak-atik), Shonen-ai, Yaoi, OOC, typos, kata-kata tidak baku yang bertebaran, gaje, humor yang gak lucu, dll.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

**THIEF**

.

.

.

**rumput langit**

.

.

.

Mengendap-ngendap di tengah malam seperti ini bukanlah pekerjaan orang normal. Apalagi mengendap di rumah orang. Eh, salah. Ini sih bukan rumah, melainkan sebuah istana. Lebih tepatnya bangunan kokoh berlantai lima dan berbahan dasar batu dan pasir berkualitas tinggi ini adalah Istana Alexandria. Dan mungkin Zidane Tribal, si tokoh utama kita ini sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Masa, ia mau merampok kerajaan yang penjagaannya sangat ketat.

_Well_, namanya juga pencuri, sesuatu yang berbau berbahaya dan meningkatkan adrenalin pasti akan dicobanya. Lagi pula, malam inikan ia sedang disewa oleh seseorang untuk mengambil sebuah barang dari dalam istana tersebut.

Dan, oh! Sang pencuri muda nan tampan itu sudah berada di dalam istana sekarang. Setelah grasak-grusuk ke sana kemari dan melumpuhkan puluhan penjaga istana dengan serbuk tidurnya yang kelewat ampuh. Akhirnya sang pencuri muda itu berhasil menemukan arah yang benar untuk menuju ke ruangan harta karun Alexandria.

Zidane pun kemudian perlahan memasuki sebuah ruangan berpintu ganda. Yang ternyata ruangan itu adalah sebuah lorong panjang menuju ke bawah. Sang pencuri muda itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong tersebut.

Sudah pasti Istana Alexandria yang sebegini megahnya memiliki barang-barang tak ternilai. Lihat saja lantai yang tengah dipijaknya ini. Campuran antara emas dan permata. Dirinya membayangkan perhiasan dan benda-benda langka yang tersimpan di ruang rahasia yang sebentar lagi akan di masukinya. Tapi dia tahu tujuannya menyusup ke istana ini hanya untuk mencuri satu benda bukan malah menggondol semuanya.

Kini ia sampai disebuah pintu berornamen sayap Alexander. Monster legenda yang turun-temurun menjaga keluarga Kerajaan Alexandria.

Oke, ia tinggal membukanya saja kan.

Eh? Zidane baru menyadari pintu itu di pasangi sihir. Tapi bukan pencuri nomor 1 namanya kalau ia tak bisa melepaskan mantra pelindung pintu. Tinggal berucap ''_Alohomora!_'' atau menggunakan 'parseltounge', kan beres.

Eh? Oke, lupakan.

Zidane mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi serbuk putih dan melemparkan isinya ke arah pintu yang secara mata telanjang emang mata telanjang? kelihatan biasa-biasa saja. Dan tiba-tiba, terlihatlah lapisan tipis sihir putih yang melidungi pintu itu. Zidane tersenyum kecil, ia menumpahkan sisa serbuk putih itu ke tubuhnya dan kemudian berjalan perlahan menembus lapisan tadi tanpa terkena dampak apapun. Lagi-lagi, si pencuri muda nan tampan itu tersenyum dan kemudian ia pun berjalan melewati pintu tersebut.

''Akhirnya...'' ucap Zidane sambil melangkah ke dalam. Berbagai benda antik tersusun rapi di dalamnya, dari yang besar hingga yang paling kecil. Dan jiwa pangeran pencurinya bangkit ketika melihat benda-benda antik di sekitarnya itu teronggok pasrah. Tangan Zidane yang sudah gatal ingin sekali menculik semua benda-benda di depan matanya itu. Dalam hati ia agak menyesal kenapa gak sekalian bawa gerobak kemari. Tapi ia baru sadar, ia disewa cuma untuk mencuri satu benda, bukan menggondol semuanya. Lagi pula bagaimana caranya ia membawa gerobak kemari. Sungguh, otaknya pasti sudah kadaluarsa!

Ia mengamati satu-persatu benda-benda dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan, Gotcha! Ia menemukannya.

_Gulug Stone_.

Benda bernama_ Gulug Stone_ itu berada di atas sebuah mimbar yang bertatahkan permata. Dan dengan sangat amat hati-hati ia mengambil benda mati tersebut. Seolah benda itu mempunyai kutukan tak termaafkan yang bisa memakannya hidup-hidup.

Setelah memasukan benda curiannya ke tas kecil miliknya. Ia pun meluangkan waktunya melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Untuk kemudian menatap intens sebuah lukisan yang begitu 'luar biasa' besarnya, terpampang di dinding ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya lukisan itu bagus kalau modelnya bukanlah seorang perempuan berwajah seperti laki-laki, berperawakan gendut dengan aura narsis tingkat tinggi, ditambah lagi dengan garis wajahnya yang menampakan kecongkakan.

Yeah, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal satu-satunya perempuan di Alexandria ini yang memiliki paras 'jauh dari kesan maha indah' tersebut.

Perempuan dalam lukisan itu adalah Ratu Alexandria saat ini. Ratu Bhrane Alexandros. Salut untuk Pelukisnya, karena benar-benar piawai dalam melukis. Sungguh, mahluk dalam lukisan itu benar-benar mirip sang Ratu yang asli dalam kehidupan nyata.

Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Zidane memandangi lukisan lain yang lebih kecil di samping kiri lukisan ratu Bhrane tersebut. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk pemuda itu terpesona pada kecantikan makhluk dalam lukisan tersebut. Yeah, sudah diduga model menentukan keindahan lukisan.

Ini adalah sebuah lukisan seorang Putri bernama lengkap Garnet til Alexandros, gadis tercantik di Alexandria. Dalam lukisan itu sang putri mengenakan gaun putih gading dan tiara tersemat di rambut yang seindah iklan sham ok, ngaco. Jaman kerajaan mana ada iklan tv.

''Ah, cantik sekali. Tak menyesal kalau jadi suaminya.'' puji sang pencuri. Tak sadar ia membuang waktu kaburnya dengan berlama-lama memandangi lukisan tersebut. Padahal kalau mau kan, bisa saja ia bawa pulang.

Kemudian ia beralih ke satu lukisan lagi. Zidane mengernyit menatap lukisan yang berada di samping kanan lukisan 'maha besarnya' Ratu Bhrane tersebut.

Baru Zidane menyadari kalau itu adalah lukisan putra mahkota Alexandria, yang selama ini hanya namanya saja yang diketahui khalayak luar. Zidane tidak bisa melihat wajah sang putra mahkota dengan jelas. Karena wajah itu tertutup topeng.

''Hmm, auranya benar-benar misterius.'' komentar Zidane. Sekarang ia malah menjadi pengamat seni. Ia sepertinya tak menyadari waktu yang semakin ngepet- mepet.

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya ia pernah melihat sang putra mahkota ini, tapi di mana yaa... Selagi Zidane memeras otaknya, ia dikejutkan dengan derap langkah kaki yang bergerak ketempat dia berada.

''Ckk, pasti sudah ketahuan nih.'' ia mendengus sambil melirik kesana-kemari, mencari jalan keluar alternatif.

20 puluh pengawal kerajaan istana tengah berlalu lalang di ruangan tersebut. Dengan jumlah segitu tak mungkin Zidane bisa menang, sudah tentu ia harus kabur. Tapi bagamana mungkin, jalan keluar satu-satunya sudah diblokir. Kecuali, ada jalan rahasia. Zidanepun kemudian mengendap-ngendap di belakang tirai berwarna hitam yang tak jauh dari situ. Ia berjalan menjauhi puluhan pengawal yang tengah mencari-carinya untuk ditangkap.

Sampailah Zidane disebuah jalan buntu. Namun menurut instingnya sebagai pencuri yang sudah sering penyusup ke berbagai tempat, ia yakin pasti ada jalan tersembunyi di tempat itu. Dan entah mengapa sebuah gantungan lilin di tembok itu menarik minatnya.

Mengandalkan keberuntungan, iapun menarik gantungan tersebut. Membuat lantai yang ada di bawah kakinya membuka dan berubah menjadi anak tangga. Kemudian, dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menuruninya.

Setelah berlari, kemudian berjalan, menunduk, terus ngesot akhirnya ia berada di sebuah persimpangan dua arah. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan ke arah kanan, namun ia buru-buru berbalik lagi karena menyadari ada beberapa pengawal yang mendekat ke arahnya. Mau-tak mau ia berubah haluan ke arah kiri.

'Oh, bagus!'

Zidane mendengus melihat jalan di depannya, jalan itu ternyata membawanya ke sebuah pintu ganda. Hanya pintu, tak ada jalan lain di lorong itu, cara satu-satunya lolos dari para pengawal kerajaan adalah ia harus menerobos kamar itu dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Tapi ini pintu apa? Terus, menuju kemana? Dan lagi, ruangan di balik pintu itu milik siapa?

Bagus kalau itu kamar sang putri, kalau kamar sang ratu, aisshh! Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, bagaimana kalau kamar di hadapannya ini milik sang pangeran.

''Ke arah sini!'' suara bernada memerintah itu terdengar ke telinga peka Zidane. Tanpa sadar ia membuka pintu yang ternyata sama sekali tak terkunci itu padahal Zidane tadi sudah berpikir untuk mendobraknya atau yang lebih ekstrim lagi mencongkel pintu berbahan kayu mahal tersebut Pokoknya yang dipikirnya saat ini adalah bersembunyi.

.

.

.

Ruangan dibalik pintu itu sangat luas dan begitu indah. Beda jauh dengan kamarnya di Linbulm sana. Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja beda jauh, ini kan kamar bangsawan.

Zidane masih mematung di dekat pintu. Masih penasaran dengan siapa pemilik kamar yang di masukinya dengan sewenang-wenang demi bisa bersembunyi dari kejaran musuh-err maksudnya pengawal. Ia sih sangat berharap ini kamar sang putri, kemudian ia bisa melihat wajah cantik sang putri yang tengah tertidur lelap, kemudian

''Ada tamu di kamarku rupanya.'' sebuah suara membuyarkan impian indahnya. Eh? Sepertinya suara itu milik seorang lelaki deh, bukan perempuan. Bahkan kalaupun Zidane menganggap Ratu Bhrane mirip lelakipun, suaranya tidak akan seberat dan semacho itu.

Zidane yang tadinya mematung sekarang bertansformasi menjadi membatu. Jadi kamar ini milik...sang pangeran!

Zidane merasakan hal tidak enak sekarang. Firasat buruk melandanya ketika sesosok tubuh jangkung mengenakan pakaian bangsawan perlahan melangkah ke arahnya.

Siaga satu. Zidane mengambil_ Dagger_ yang tersimpan di saku celananya.

''Hmm, rupanya seekor pencuri kecil...''

Siaga dua. Zidane sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Lagi pula kalau ia bersuara dengan kencang para pengawal di luar sana akan tahu ia berada di sini. Jadi ia berusaha keras menahan amarahnya.

Sosok jangkung itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Ya, dia memang makhluk misterius seperti dalam lukisan di ruang rahasia yang dilihatnya tadi. Tapi melihatnya di dunia nyata seperti ini sangat jauh berbeda. Sangat apa yaa? Dan, oh! instingnya mengatakan kalau dirinya harus berhati-hati terhadap orang ini.

''Tak ku sangka, rupanya pencuri ini berwajah manis.'' Zidane tak menyadari jemari lentik itu membelai pipinya. Sepertinya sejak tadi ia terlalu melamun.

Zidane menepis kasar jemari tersebut. Ia mengacungkan _Daggernya_ kearah pemuda bertopeng di depannya. Yang entah kenapa, Zidane merasa pemuda itu tengah tersenyum di balik topengnya.

**TOK-TOK!**

Suara pintu diketuk dengan perlahan.

''Yang mulia, Kuja.'' ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat sopan dari luar pintu kamar tersebut.

Kuja, nama putra mahkota itu meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Zidane pertanda ia harus diam. Pemuda jangkung itu mendorong tubuh Zidane ke arahnya. Membuat _Dagger_ di tangannya terlepas entah kemana. Kemudian, sang putra mahkota mendekapnya sambil menyembunyikan tubuh Zidane di balik jubah kerajaannya yang panjang hingga menyapu lantai. Kuja membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Memperlihatkan para pengawal yang berlutut di hadapannya.

''Ada apa?'' tanya sang putra mahkota dengan dingin. Terdengar dari nadanya ia tak ingin diganggu.

''Maaf, Yang mulia Kuja, Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa ada penyusup yang masuk ke istana. Ia melumpuhkan para pengawal yang menjaga ruangan rahasia. Dan mengambil harta kerajaan yang berharga, yaitu_Gulug Stone_.''

Kuja bahkan tak bereaksi apa-apa terhadap informasi yang diberikan para pengawalnya tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Zidane yang berada di balik jubah sang putra mahkota, ia bergidik mendengarnya. Mungkin inilah akhir dari riwayatnya. Pangeran bernama kuja tersebut bisa saja melemparkannya ke para pengawal tersebut, memenjarakannya, menyiksanya atau mungkin membunuhnya.

Tapi anehnya, sang putra mahkota itu malah menyuruh semua pengawal itu pergi dari depan pintu kamarnya.

Pemuda bertopeng itu kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Dan setelah merasa aman Zidane menjauh dari pemuda bertopeng tersebut.

''Apa maksudmu dengan berbohong pada para pengawalmu? Mencoba membantu seorang pencuri hah!''

Sang pangeran bertopeng tidak menjawabnya. Ia menatap Zidane dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan oleh Zidane.

''Untuk apa kau berusaha mencuri _Gulug Stone_, Zidane?'' Kuja balik bertanya, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Zidane yang menggantung.

**Deg!**

'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?' batin Zidane.

''Hmm...Tapi, apapun alasanmu, itu tidak menjadi soal.'' Kuja mendekat perlahan kearah Zidane, lalu berkata lagi, ''Karena sekarang, aku lebih tertarik pada objek di hadapanku.'' ia membuka topengnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng tersebut. Zidane menatap wajah berparas tampan itu dengan terkesima.

Tubuh jangkung dengan kulit putih pucat yang serasi dengan surai putih miliknya. Benar-benar makhluk sem- tunggu! dia memuji lelaki? Oh, tidak mungkin!

''Apa kau tahu keturunan kerajaan Alexandria adalah seorang penyihir.'' ia bertanya dengan suara yang baru di sadari Zidane sangatlah merdu. Tapi untuk apa sang pangeran bertanya hal seperti itu kepada Zidane. Seperti tidak ada bahasan lain saja.

Namun anehnya, Zidane malah mengangguk secara otomatis. Well, ia memang tahu sih, anggota keluarga kerajaan Alexandria adalah keturunan penyihir putih, yang juga keturunan pengendali monster. Garnet Alexandross misalnya, Ia terkenal dengan sihir penyembuhnya dan kemampuannya mengendalikan monster aliran putih.

Tapi orang yang di hadapan Zidane ini...

Putra mahkota bernama Kuja ini adalah sebuah rahasia. Ia bahkan jarang mendengar tentangnya. Sang pangeran memang kalah pamor dari sang adik. Atau mungkin ia memang sengaja menutup diri, menyembunyikan pesonanya dari dunia luar. Tapi, bukankah dia putra mahkota. Yang kelak akan menggantikan posisi ibunya memimpin Alexandria.

Sebuah belaian di pipinya membuyarkan lamunan Zidane, kali ini ia tidak refleks menepis jemari lentik tersebut. Padahal tangannya sudah gatal untuk menjauhkan tangan putih itu dari wajahnya. Ini pasti sihir, pikir Zidane.

Wajah sang pangeran bersurai putih itu mendekat ke wajahnya. Berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu. Hmm, apa yaa? Zidane berusaha menebaknya dalam detik-detik terakhir.

Tapi, sebelum sempat menebak apapun Zidane sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lain. Awalnya ciuman itu cuma sebuah ciuman sapaan. Tapi entah kenapa berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang mendominasi. Sang putra mahkota, memasukan lidahnya dengan paksa ke dalam mulut Zidane. Yang membuat Zidane terpaksa menyesap aroma mint dari mulut sang pangeran. Ia menelusuri setiap jengkal rongga mulut Zidane. Menautkan lidahnya, menyapa giginya dan membelai langit-langitnya. Yang membuat Zidane mengerang tanpa sadar.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan Zidane mendorong tubuh kuja ke arah berlawanan. Pemuda bersurai putih itu menyeringai walau sedikit tak rela melepaskan bibir merah Zidane. Ditambah lagi wajah si pencuri yang bersemu merah tersebut membuat dirinya makin ingin berbuat lebih jauh.

''Ke-kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?'' tanya Zidane sambil mengusap bibirnya tidak suka. Padahal tadi ia begitu menikmati hal tersebut.

''Karena pemuda manis sepertimu sangat pantas untuk dicium.'' Kuja menjawabnya dengan kalem.

Zidane mendadak bungkam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

''Akan ku beri tahukan satu hal, 'Dane.'' Kuja berkata sambil kembali mendekat ke arah Zidane.

Zidane mendengarkan ucapan Kuja barusan, walaupun rasanya sangat sulit karena mendadak kepalanya terasa berat. Dan ia merasa ini bukan karena ciuman panas beberapa menit yang lalu.

''Aku...''

Mata Zidane terasa melihat sang putra mahkota menjadi dua.

''...adalah penyihir hitam.'' senyum itu terukir lagi di wajah tampan Kuja. Dan Kuja bisa melihat kalau si pencuri manis bersurai emas itu sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan dari bibirnya. Zidane setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

''Kau...Penyihir Hitam?'' setelah berkata begitu Zidane ambruk di pelukan sang Putra mahkota. Terlelap. Karena obat tidur yang di berikan Kuja melewati ciuman beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tersenyum sambil membelai surai emas Zidane dengan lembut.

''Well, rencanaku berhasil. Membawa sang pencuri kembali ke pelukanku.'' ucap Kuja dengan pandangan puas menatap wajah tertidur pemuda di pelukannya. Akhirnya si pencuri hatinya berhasil ditangkap. Tak sia-sia rencananya menjebak pemuda bersurai emas itu ke dalam perangkapnya.

Ya, Sang putra mahkota sendirilah yang sebenarnya menyewa Zidane untuk mencuri di istananya sendiri. Dan mengambil_ Gulug Stone_ di ruang harta kerajaan hanyalah salah satu bagian skenario untuk membawa pemuda yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini ke hadapannya.

Pemuda ini telah merebut hatinya semenjak pertama kali bertemu di pelelangan treno 1 bulan yang lalu. Saat ia menjadi tamu rahasia dalam pelelangan tersebut. Hatinya telah terjerat. Dan sesuatu yang membuatnya terjerat harus dimilikinya.

Kemudian, Ia menggendong pemuda berparas manis tersebut. Membawanya ke atas tempat tidurnya dan merebahkannya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

''Kau milikku, Zidane.'' ucapnya posesif sembari menciumi setiap jengkal wajah cantik itu.

''Milikku...selamanya!''

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**rumput langit** : Hai...Bagaimana fik perdana saya, ga jelas banget yaa, XD...maaf kalau banyak typo dan kawan2nya.

Need Sequel? I have one!#sok inggris, tapi hancur#

Yeah, saya mo buat kelanjutan fik ini, tapi terpisah sih. Itu juga klo ada yang mo baca.

.

.

Oke, Review, please. *masang muka unyu-unyu.*


End file.
